Gameplay
This contains advice and information to do within the game Demon Souls RPG ''' Movement within the game From the image on the right, it shows the 'D-pad '(labelled) which is what you use to control the protogonist, Thunder . On the opposite side, as labelled shows the '''interaction button. Which allows you to talk to other people you approach, inspect-such as collecting items-and allows you to attack. At the interaction button, you will notice four circles. These are the buttons which allow you to use your demon power, once you choose which one's on the Thunder icon (see below) each of the icons cast out different abilities of the demons. There is: summoning a demon to fight alongside you for a limited time, ones that can aid you in status-such as increasing speed or healing-and the other two are available moves of a demon which can be used against enemies. On a side note, you will have to wait for the gauge to fill after using a move to use it again. Plus if you loose (the blue health bar) then you will be unable to use any abilities of demons until it's repenlished. Also to mention, sometimes there may be glitches involving conversations with characters including text boxes that may be overally repeated with '...' or being unable to talk to a character after first conversation. Fortunately, if ever lost on missions or objectives, you can acess it by going onto map. More details downwards. Menu, Map, Demons and saving Looking at the image on the right, you will see an icon of Thunder. to go on the characters status, including upgrading your status-such as attack-and other various importances to improving Thunder's status. Next to it, there's the level, implied by the letters. And the orange bar indicates health and the blue one involving the powers used of the demons. If the orange one runs out, it's game over and the blue one-although not affecting the player's health, it potentially makes battling harder. Nearby is the save button-save is also possible by going on the menu screen of Thunder. Then there's money and gems-which can both be bought online. For advice about this go to: here on more information about it. There is the mini map, located on the top right screen. It shows the layout of which areas you are in. You can access a larger version of the map by going onto the menu screen by tapping Thunder's icon. It will give a layout to the areas you have travelled/can travel to rather than the one you are currently in. Changing weapons, demons and status The allocate (bottom left) allows th levels to be risen. on the right of it, there's icon's showing what strengths have been enhanced. Noticably, the health bar, exp bar and demon bar are shown. Only the health bar and demon bar can be enhanced during allocation. Equipments-as labelled-are the items worn or used by the player. In this example. you can see that green armour is being used. And at the top of it, there a small icons, showing potions, demons, data (of demons and weapons), map, settings and exit to previous menu. In battle This has information more to do with battling. On the left image, it has text boxes, saying about abilities of demons-which are more specifically explained. Remember that each demon grants different abilities-so it's useful to know how and what demons give the best advantage and abilities. Capturing Demons From the right screen below, you can see that there are enemy demons which can be captured. On a side note, large enemy demons cannot be captured. Only ones that have been categorisied as capturable are available to the player. In this example. there is a demon jar which can be used if the enemy demon's HP is low. On a side note, it's important to know that by capturing a demon, you are wasting points on gems. A weak enemy will cost less and naturally, a stronger enemy will cost more. Often when it comes to capturing demons, there will be a warning first to hint out that the demon is captureable and it comes down to the decision of the player to obtain it. Transmuting demon souls using the demon soul jar By going onto the menu using the Thunder icon, you can acess demons and use them to combine with either other demons or weapons. As you can see, at the top highlights one of the icons. From there, you can select two demons of the same type to further enhance it. Note that it will waste your gems, and you shouldn't waste it early on weaker obtained demons. You can also access information to do with the demons and their rarity. Transmuting items and weapons Just like with demons, you can use weapons to enhance. These can only be done with specific demons. Though this can easily be mistaken for some demons, as some may appear the same or similar but are not the right ones. In which case, it would be easier to buy weapons. Category:Guide